SPR Gangbang
by cassiopeiaXSTAR
Summary: rape is never been nice but Gangrape is never been nicer. originally Rt-M. not meant for children.
1. Chapter 1

**_just a new story. it just came out from my mind while doing my other story Garden... afraid to loose the idea, i immediately write this down_**

**_hope you enjoy it and hope you will not get mad to what will i do to the story. just read and rate._**

* * *

><p>She knocks on his office door carrying a tray with a tea and some homemade cookies. When she heard that she can come in she slowly open his door and walks toward him. She gave him his 10th tea for the day. Mai wonder how Naru able to drink that cup of tea in just only half a day but did not dare to ask because she knew that she will taste his narcissistic, jerky answer and besides she needs to be a good girl for this day for him to let her approve her request.<p>

While waiting to empty his cup and for his 'thank you' that she knew will never happen she stay on his side not making any noise that might disturb and piss him.

"You can go back now, I'll call you if I need you and for another cup later. You don't have to stay like a dope dog in there" he snaps

Mai turns red of anger she wants to hit him with the tray that she's holding but decided to stay calm still not moving on his side.

"Do you need anything else?" he is now eyeing her.

"Uhm… ne, Naru it is Saturday today I would like to ask permission if you can allow me to go home after lunch? Some of my friends are having a group study in their house. I'm planning to join."

"Why" he said in a cold voice.

"Uhm, we will have our long quiz in mathematics this coming Monday. Can I go please, please? I already finish encoding those files that you want me to encode. I have nothing to do here _aside of making your stupid tea_" she just whispered those last words but Naru still heard it. "So, please can I go? She said making a cute face with a puppy like eyes that she knows Naru can't resist.

"You don't have to go into that stupid group study, besides you will still fail, knowing your brain capacity." He said in amusing tone.

Mai control herself not to pour the content of hot liquid from the teapot in Naru's head. She just pouts her lips instead.

"Just be here tomorrow morning, and don't be late"

She smiles when she heard it "Oh. Thank you! Thank you! Naru." She storm out from his office.

* * *

><p>After Mai leaves Naru gets bored even he is working, he can't bully anyone, tease anyone, enslaving anyone and no one can serve a tea for him. He sighs. He regrets that he allowed her to leave. Then he heard the office door open.<p>

He got out from his own private room to see if there is a client, but disappointedly it was only Bou-san with Yasuhara.

"Inchou…" Yasu wave at him.

"What brings you here?" he said grimly  
>"Invading your sanctuary" Yasu said<p>

"I can't see Mai" it was bou-san looking around the place.

"She leaves early, anyway what can I do for you" he said and sits on the office couch. The two men did the same, they sit oppositely at him.

"Well Naru-chan I would like to invite you and Lin into a private party today, my band is celebrating for the success of our concert. They would like to meet all of you" he said grinning at him "I also invite john-san and this shounen." He points at Yasuhara.

Naru Smirk "you know that I don't like parties. And I will waste my time working than partying"

"Oh no! You will love it, I'm sure naru-bou" Bou-san's eyes sharpen. "We're getting famous you know, what will be the reaction of the crowd if I announce to them that I'm working with famous parapsychology researcher DAVIES hmm…" he finish while scratching his chin.

"Are you black mailing me?" He said with fury.

"Oh no! Why will I do that, you think of me that bad, I'm just stating a fact" His smiles wider.

Naru hiss, "Lin!" Lin moves out from his office "We will take a break first"

Yasuhara and Bou-san Giggle "don't worry Naru, my band doesn't know anything about you

* * *

><p>The party was located at one of bou-san's band member house. Five of the SPR boys arrive using Bou-san's car. The party, like bou-san's said is private; it is only his band member and the SPR boys are the guest. After introducing each other they start the party with some eating, singing dancing and of course <em>drinking<em>. Naru and Lin did not join them, they just eat and drink some sake, but Bou-san's bandmates did not content of drinking sake they bought beers and some light alcoholic beverages. It's already 7 at night when they decide to leave "Come on, it's still early let's drink some more" one of bou-san's band mates said.

"Sorry, chi but some of us got a work tomorrow." Bou-san said to him. After thanking and bidding goodbyes they move and hop in bou-san's car"

"Can you still drive?" Lin asks him his face is lightly red maybe because of what he drinks. Naru, John, and Yasu, faces are the same except for bou-san. "Of course, I'm used to it" he start the engine of the car "who goes first?"

"Can you drive us back to the office I need to get some file before going home" Naru said at him.

"Alright! To the office" he drove lively.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the office Naru continue to move at his own private room and get what he need, when he came out the four of them sitting in the couch talking. _Aren't they tired of talking? That's what they do the whole time at the party. _

"Ne, Naru" Bou-san called him "Do you want to continue drinking here? Besides it's still early"

Naru can't answer him. The truth is he likes the taste of the alcohol. It's not his first time to drink today. In fact, in his country younger than his age can drink ." Fine"

"I'll go down to buy some drink, luckily there is a store in the next building" Bou-san said and he got up from the couch.

When he got back they start to drink again but this time they drank as many as delight and to their fullest. They also started to chat first, paranormal things, politics, religions unlike the party before; Naru and Lin also join the conversation until they come up to their experience especially in sex.

"I can't Remember her name" it was bou-san "she just came up to me and did this… and that… and beside she's my …" he count his fingers "uhm, 8 perhaps?" He move wriggly, alcohol is affecting them now.

When john-san tells them his experience everyone was shock." I met her in the convent, she wants to become a nun" Of course, they can't believe that John has an experience with sex. And he is a Priest for god sake. "How would I know that she's a virgin" john continue "when the moment I kiss her she response so masterfully."

It was Yasuhara's turn to tell a story "I was just in first year, and she's my senior. Can't believe that type of girls like younger men; we start to going out but when we alone in our house" He laugh first "I try to kiss her, but she kick me. I got mad so I took off her uniform"

"You force her? John asks him. Yasu smiled "No, when I move she starts to like it. Then Ola! I pinned her. It did not end there yet we did it again. But sadly we did not end up"

All of them laugh even Naru and Lin.

"Me? It was Lin-san. "I always go in a different country. So I bed different women and different races" he said after gulping his beer.

It was Naru's turn. "I was only 14 that time" he smirk "she's 15, I met her on a train station, we just look at each other and we knew what we need. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She walks away and I followed her, then quickly she turn in to a motel then we did it. I got surprise because she's not a virgin anymore. Few months pass by I met her again at the station, she's with her boyfriend but she's also with her friend that time. And guess what? Her friend and I make out?"

Lin mess his hair, while bou-san whistle and Yasu and john giggle.

Then they start to talk dirty, describing women, type of sex, positions, foreplay etc.

"I prefer younger than me" Lin said

"Hmm… I wonder what a young virgin girl tastes" bou-san said.

"On the second thought, I never bed teenager girls at my age now" Lin replied.

"Or force one" Yasu cut in between. "Even just for foreplay. I want something that is squirming" he turns to look at Naru. "Ne inchou what girl do you prefer? A girl that can satisfy you and can catch all your seeds." He asks him maniacally.

Naru thinks first "Something cute, small, white, fleshy, and creamy and _tight._"

"oohhh, that's arousing" Bou-san said and the rest of the boy's plaint. They imagine a girl that Naru is describing.

"Looks delicious" John said. Alcohol is really affecting his brain.

"I like that kind of girl wearing a sailor uniform" Yasu said

"Or in Maid outfit" Bou-san snap

"Or in pigtails" john said.

All of them turn hot of what they're thinking.

Suddenly the office doors burst open. And show Mai panting in breath.

All of them look at her. She wears white sleeveless dress and the length up to the middle of her thighs. Hair still wet from bath.

"Ne, what are you all doing here? She ask them, looking at the mess in the office. "Agh! You're drinking here? Well, you should clean up that mess before you leave I don't want to clean it up first thing in the morning" but the boy's are not listening to her. They stared to each other and understand what each other thinking. Some is grimacing and some poker face.

"It's late" it was Naru "why did you come here at this hour. I thought you have your group study.

"Our group study finishes few hours ago. I already got home took a bath and preparing to sleep when I remember I left my phone here" she goes to her desk and open the drawer and get her phone out. "I'll go now, enjoy yourselves" she wave at them.

"MaI!" Naru Stopped her "before you go, can you make some tea or coffee for us."

Mai innocently looks at them "okay" she put her phone back to her table. The five boys look at each other again with some delight expression in their faces. She moves to the kitchen and start to boil a kettle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>what do you think will happen next? Read and Review. (wink)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Yasuhara also got up from his chair but he did not go to the kitchen to follow Mai but he moves towards the door and locks it.

"Here's tea and coffee" she walks towards them carrying a tray with teacups. As soon as she serve them the tea and coffee she also bid a goodbye but before she turns and leave Bou-san grab her wrist "why don't you stay for a while Mai, join us" Mai look at them, all faces red and reeking of alcohol. When bou-san's grip tighten she got scared "I-ii need to go home, I need to get here tomorrow early morning"

But yasuhara grab her other hand. "I'm sure inchou don't mind" he is grimacing like a dog.

"Your drunk, I have to go. Talk to me tomorrow when all of you is in the right state of mind" Mai try to release herself from their grip but all of them got up and surrounds her. Yasu let her go but bou-san pulls her toward him. Her back hit bou-sans chest and he hugs her from her back. She tries to escape but he pushes her toward yasu. He also hugs her and crawl his hand to her back. She screams but she knows it's not worth it because the office is sound proof. Yasu push her away from him.

Now she's in the center and the five of them encircling her, not making anyway and looking lustful from her head to foot; a looks that feels your body is expose. She hugs herself, she's so scared, can't believe that this happening to her and all of people why them. Tears start to form from her eyes. "Please…" that's all she muttered but they just laugh at her. She strengthens herself and ran towards the door. She tries to open it but it was lock.

She scream when Lin-san grab her from waist carrying her away to the door. He hugs her from her waist sniffing her neck and breathes lusciously in her ears. He pushes her towards Naru, she looks at him "Why, Naru?" with some tears in her eyes. He capture her from his tight embrace and crawl his hands to her creamy thigh. She tries to push him away but he pushes her toward anyone. Now all of them pass her like a ball, shaking and throwing her to any of them laughing evilly.

"Go away!" She sobs but the boys keep passing her around. When john catches her "John… please". John expression soften "Gomene Mai-chan. I also did not expect this" and his expression change into fierce look, he grab her dress and in brief moment and a blink of an eye he tear it in one stroke. Mai scream and her sobs turn into cry and weakly sit on the floor. She looks at them while crossing her arms to her bare chest; the people in front of her are different from the people she knew.

They step close to where she is but she moves farther than them, quickly they seize her to get her up, lin and bou-san grab mai and pulled her towards her own desk. They lay her in Mai's desk still gripping her hands on her side "No!" she scream even it won't help, she try her best to escape but what a small 15 year old girl can do into a 5 men?. "Please I'm begging you…. Don't!" they remove all her clothes and underwear in a speed movement. And place there selves in a position they like. John kiss her lips and her neck while holding he hands on her side, yasu and Bou-san position on her chest, kissing, nibbling on her breast. Naru spread her legs, she attempt to scream and stop him but john's mouth was on hers. She move, try to close her thighs as might as possible but Naru is stronger and he successfully part it with a help of Lin, they spread her legs and eats her pussy while Lin kissing her legs and licks her knee pit.

Mai close her eyes in woe and suffer, she clench her fist until her fingernails bury in her palms, she can't do and help herself while the five of them munching her. In every kiss, in every lick, in every nibble and every brush of their tongue in her body sent shivers on her in disgust. "She tastes like heaven" yasu said.

"Who will go first?" bou-san ask. Mai eyes open and widen.

"Naru" Lin said. All of them release her while Naru position on top of Mai removing his clothes on top. He start to kiss her on her lips while massaging his hands on her breast, she jerk her feet showing that she don't like what will they going to do at her. "Hold her" Naru said to 4 of them. John seize her hand tightly and place it again on her side while yasu grab her one legs and bou-san grabs the other one. Lin moves to the thing between her legs, at first he touch it and play with it and after satisfying himself; he insert a one to two fingers inside. Mai open her mouth that Naru already releases from his kisses and start kissing her neck. "Stop!" She was referring to what Lin's doing. "No. You can't" tears continue flowing from her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Naru ask Lin. "I'm preparing her" Lin moves faster inward and outward inside of her until he felt a thick and sticky liquid dripping came inside of her. When it burst Lin stop and remove his hands. Naru unbuckled his belt and release his angry hard member. Slowly he point it's head on her entrance brushing on her hot and wet cave, then bit by bit he insert inside of her. Mai hiss from pain "Naru-bou, don't push too hard, leave something for us, we want to taste her tightness too." Bou-san said.

She felt the pain when he stroke inward "Hiya!" but he did not mind her. He keeps on thrusting in and out in a slow pace first but when the friction is lessens he start to move fast. Mai bit her lower lip in pain as Naru pump in and out, all she does was to moan, cry, and say "Hiya" as he move faster, faster and harder. Naru stiffen his body as to his last thrust. He came, he came inside of her.

When she felt his warm cum inside she can't help her help but to scream "HIYA! Please enough…." She said but Naru thrust again and in one swift he came again "No!, Help Oka-sa…." She cry as she call her mother in grave even she knows that her mom can't come and save her. After Naru satisfy himself he removes his cock to her pussy and she release a mixture of red and white fluid and then he was replace by Lin.

In a swift move Lin enters her. She keeps on crying while he's taking her in a speed motion, and release a loud gasps after he came inside of her. After Lin, Bou-san replace him. Mai don't have energy to protest, she just let them do what they want from her besides she has no more reason to fight . Bou-san change their position , he is facing her back while her front body pressing the hard wooded desk. He is planning to take her in doggy style.

Meanwhile Naru and Lin sit on the couch taking a rest and both panting; John and Yasuhara both are masturbating while looking at bou-san fucking Mai on doggy style. After a few minutes bou-san release his seed in side of Mai.

"I'll go next " john said to Yasu

"Wait. Why do I need to be the last?" Yasu complain.

"Then, let's do it together" and both of them move towards Mai.

John carries Mai and he spread her legs and inserts his member inside of her while Yasu Try his cock insert on her ass. Mai whimper, you can see to the look in her face the hardship of her experience. They fuck her in that position, together they move at the same time.

* * *

><p>Naru got up from the couch and move towards Mai fucking by Yasuhara and john. When they finish he grab her and push her to the wall and fuck her in standing position. After he remove his cock from her they saw some fluid drip from her. Her pussy is full of sperm. He did not content to what he did, he put his cock in her face and try to insert it inside her mouth "Taste yourself". The four guys join Naru, they push Mai down on her knees and together releases their cock. "Suck it" Naru said.<p>

"No! I don't want" but she was slap. She cry for pain again she don't want to get hurt. Slowly she move to grab their long and hard member and start to suck and sip it while her hand masturbate the others.

The boys did not happy to what Mai's doing. They are the ones to move to the position and type that they desired. They fuck Mai's mouth fast and hard; deep throat and creaming. Mai felt disgusted but she has no chance to spit the cum out from her mouth because they won't allow her, she can't do anything but to swallow it. Together they release their cum through her body, mouth, face breast and pussy.

Mai laid her body on the floor, panting hard and cry hard. Her face has a trace of pain, shock and tired. She was exhausted.

When all of them satisfy they leave her bathing in sperms and put their clothes back on with a happy and content faces.

After Mai recover from shock she wears her tore dress while sobbing, she wants to wake up to her nightmare, if it was a dream. But you can't escape the truth that you lost your purity and innocence to people that you trust the most.

She got up and tries to get out from the office but Naru hugs her to her shoulder from the back. And whisper "just try to blab it to anyone, and I'm sure you will lose your job and never find a new one. I will make sure that your life will turn into a mess. You know what I want right?" she looks at him and he put his index fingers to his mouth "Just keep quiet and everything will be alright" he smiled at her.

Mai eyes wet from impending tears. And nodded to everyone.

And leave the office crying full of grief.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End...<strong>_

_**hope you enjoy. please don't get mad at me from what i did to Mai.**_

_**let me know your reaction (review) =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT?

OMG!

I read this story again and I realize that I'm so** BAD**. Really, really, really, really, really **BAD** and truly **EVIL.**

I don't know what makes me wrote this.

maybe i was posses that time and i need the SPR to exorcist me.

Can't believe myself that I even did this.

Haizt…

And worst of all. I want to make a sequel, but my conscience debating me to not do it.

Urgh! I don't know…

i am really posses by a **DEMON **

Maybe I should focus to continue my other story **Garden...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But….

I really want to make a sequel **T_T** (sigh)


End file.
